Patch - 2019.05.09
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to One Punch Man 1st Season Opening Theme Song - The Hero!! ~Ikareru Ken ni Honō o Tsukeru~ (by JAM Project). ---- *''Singer Dark Sword Q: ''Removed the effect of granting 2 counters for basic attacks to deal bonus damage of Gathered - King's Heart W upon activation. *''Singer Dark Sword Q: ''The fixed build-in cooldown to activate this skill again to instantly end the skill effect adjusted from 0.3 seconds to 0.1 seconds. *''Limited - Primary Arms W: ''Adjusted the active effect as follows: *'Old Effect: '''Resets Inori's basic attack animation and Inori shoots a single bullet that pierces through the target, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage to the target and all enemies on the bullet path. *'New Effect: Resets Inori's basic attack animation and adds 2 counters for the passive effect of this skill. The next basic attack of Inori within 3 seconds shoots a single bullet that pierces through the target, dealing 100% of Inori's Attack Damage to the main target and 75% of Inori's Attack Damage to all other enemies on the bullet path (the attack can critically strike and trigger both life steal and the passive effect of this skill on all targets hit). *Gathered - King's Heart W: 'Adjusted the active effect as follows: *'Old Effect: Resets Inori's basic attack animation and Inori swings her weapon to strike all nearby enemies, dealing 70/105/140/175/210 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *'''New Effect: '''Resets Inori's basic attack animation and adds 2 counters for the passive effect of this skill. The next basic attack of Inori within 3 seconds strike the target and all nearby enemies, dealing 100% of Inori's Attack Damage to the main target and 75% of Inori's Attack Damage to all other enemies hit (the attack can critically strike and trigger both life steal and the passive effect of this skill on all targets hit). *Limited - Primary Arms W / Gathered - King's Heart W: 'Cooldown adjusted from 9/8/7/6/5 seconds to 8/7/6/5/4 seconds. *Limited - Primary Arms W / Gathered - King's Heart W: ''Added AP as an additional scaling for the skill damage of the passive effect. *''Gathered - King's Heart W: ''Healing effect adjusted from 20/32/45/57/70 + AP to 25/40/55/70/85 + AP *''City of Devouring Time E: ''The buff from City of Devouring Time field adjusted from granting 10%/12%/14%/16%/18% bonus Attack Speed and Movement Speed to 10% bonus Movement Speed. *''Red Flame Strike W: ''Armor Reduction debuff can no longer be stacked. *''Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q: ''Damage type adjusted from true damage to physical damage and Movement Speed debuff adjusted from 5% per stack to 3% per stack. *''Gomu Gomu no Rocket Q: ''Damage type of the bonus damage from each stack of the debuff from Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q adjusted from true damage to physical damage. *''Ookami no Houkou W: ''Removed the bonus Attack Speed from the passive effect. *''Kamiyari Release R: ''Bonus Movement Speed from the buff adjusted from 15% to 9%/12%/15%. *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''Bonus Attack Speed from the passive effect adjusted from 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% to 8%/11%/14%/17%/20%. *''Machine Gun Mode Q: ''Bonus Attack Speed from the active effect adjusted from 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% to 17%/24%/31%/38%/45%. *''Victory Slash R: ''The duration of the Movement Speed debuff adjusted from 1 second to 3 seconds. *''Victory Slash R: ''The duration of the stun effect adjusted from 1 second to 0.5 seconds. *''Diagonal Blade Dance R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 90/80/70 seconds to 100/90/80 seconds. *''Diagonal Blade Dance R: ''Adjusted the stun effect to immobilize effect. *''Combo - 1st ~ 5th Stage Q: ''Adjusted the skill logic as follows: **When Sei is stunned or disarmed, she will not be able to cast this skill. **When Sei is immobilized, she will be able to cast this skill to attack nearby enemies but will not be able to dash. **When Sei is silenced, she will be able to cast this skill. **The dash range is adjusted to scale with Sei's Movement Speed, the maximum dash range is equal to 50% of Sei's current Movement Speed. **The dash effect can no longer cross terrains. **The skill can critically strike, trigger life steal, on-hit effects and all item effects. *''1.8 Zhang Long Serpent Spear Q: ''Removed before casting animation and the skill can cast without interrupt Zhang Fei's movement now. *''1.8 Zhang Long Serpent Spear Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 30/35/40/45/50 Mana to 28/31/34/37/40 Mana. *''1.8 Zhang Long Serpent Spear Q: ''Added new following effects: **When this skill hits on enemies, each non-hero unit hit restores Zhang Fei's Health by 2/3/4/5/6 + Bonus AD + AP and each hero unit hit restores his Health by 10/15/20/25/30 + Bonus AD + AP. **When this skill hits on enemies with mark from Ten Thousand Enemies E, the Healing effect from the hit on marked targets is increased to 300% (6/9/12/15/18 + Bonus AD + AP for non-hero units and 30/45/60/75/90 + Bonus AD + AP for hero units). **The total Health received from the healing effect on each cast is capped at 45% of Zhang Fei's maximum Health. *''Ten Thousand Enemies E: ''Cast range increased from 500 to 650, slightly increased the casting speed. *''Ten Thousand Enemies E: ''Removed the old ability that using Zhang Fei's basic attacks or 1.8 Zhang Long Serpent Spear Q to hit marked enemies will consume mark to restore Zhang Fei's Health. *''Ten Thousand Enemies E: ''The duration of the Movement Speed debuff adjusted from 1.5 seconds to 3 seconds. *''AX388 Q: ''Skill damage adjusted from 80/115/150/185/220 + AP to 80/115/150/185/220 + AP + Bonus AD *''Silent Killer W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 4 seconds at all skill levels to 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 seconds. *''Owl Model R: ''Bonus damage for AX388 Q adjusted from 250% to 150%/175%/200% at maximum distance. *''Owl Model R: ''Bonus damage for Silent Killer W adjusted from 2% to 0.5%/1%/1.5% extra damage for every 1% of target's missing Health, maximum at 100% on target with 50% remaining Health to maximum at 50%/100%/150% on target with 0% remaining Health. *''Revelation: ''Removed bonus Attack Speed. *''Revelation: ''Bonus Movement Speed on each stack increased from 3% to 4%, maximum at 5 stacks. *''Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing Q: ''Reverted the skill logic back from buff effect to toggle effect (each basic attack now consumes 8 Mana upon toggling on). *''Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing Q: ''Added old passive back to the skill (increasing Shirou's bonus Attack Speed by 17%/24%/31%/38%/45%). *''Telephone Pole Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. *''Telephone Pole Q: ''Skill's AoE adjusted from 300 radius to 370 radius. *''Vigor W: ''Upon activation, Shizuo gains 35% bonus Movement Speed for 0.6 seconds. ---- New Skin *Golden Darkness's Skin Card - Nurse Yami (护士服) available for 118 Diamonds on 10th May 2019 at 6.00 PM. ---- *Fixed the chat box of the new UI covered over the Talent interface. *Fixed the already owned heroes or skins from displaying price to displaying the "already owned" text. *Fixed the + and - buttons of the Awakening interface. *Fixed the position of the inquiry record button (the button that leads you to the 300report website) on the Personal Information interface. *Fixed the image of the "Win", "Lose", and "Runaway" on the Personal Information interface. *Fixed the recorded account drop-down list on the Login interface to display normally. ---- Ban List ---- ----